


Completion Causes Catastrophe

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi/slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP with slight plot. Harry sneaks out late at night to meet Draco for a romp in the sack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion Causes Catastrophe

Harry caught the letter from a plain brown school owl. He turned it over in his fingers. The only thing written on the outside of the envelope was his name. Sliding his thumbnail beneath the wax seal, he pried the envelope open. Inside was a piece of parchment no larger than the size of his palm. It read:

_Harry -_

10:30  
Same place

-D

Before anyone else could see the letter, Harry quickly folded the parchment and stuffed it into the pocket of his robes.

\---

At exactly 10:25, Harry donned his invisibility cloak, after ensuring he was completely alone in the loo. He snuck down through the common room and out the portrait hole without anyone noticing. Breathing a sigh of relief as he started down the corridor, Harry was able to turn his attention to the task at hand.

The unused potions classroom was easy enough to find. It was hidden off through an archway that students and staff didn’t often use. Even Snape preferred to use the other classrooms, despite the room’s drafty atmosphere.

Harry stepped through the doorway and jumped when the door clicked shut. He spun around to find that Draco had already beat him there.

“You’re early,” he sighed, trying to calm his racing heart.

“I live in the dungeons, Potter,” Draco said, taunting, “What do you expect?”

Draco trailed a finger down Harry’s cheek and under his chin before tipping the brunette’s face upward for a kiss. Harry moaned audibly and twisted his fingers in the hair at the back of Draco’s neck. Smirking, Draco pulled away.

“I want you, Potter.” He took Harry’s hand and led it to the bulge forming in his trousers.

Harry’s eyes widened, but he let out a breathy sigh. He gave Draco another quick kiss, full of teeth and tongue - fast and wanting. He dropped to his knees and nuzzled his face into Draco’s crotch.

Biting his lip, Draco threaded a hand through Harry’s dark hair, watching as the slighter boy unlaced his trousers. Reaching into the fabric, Harry pulled out Draco’s rock hard cock. It was red and dripping precome. Harry salivated at the sight. With a short glance up at Draco, he sucked the head into his mouth.

Draco thrust his hips, trying to force himself deeper into Harry’s mouth. Harry coughed, and pulled back. “Sorry,” Draco muttered.

Harry didn’t reply. Instead, he gripped the base of Draco’s erection firmly, so as not to choke again. He mouthed the tip, laving it thoroughly with his tongue. Above him, Draco was struggling to stay upright. Before he could get his mouth back down, Draco pulled him off and pushed him to the ground.

“In you. Now,” He grunted, pulling at Harry’s trousers. He left the fabric pooled around Harry’s ankles, desperate only to get towards his goal.

“Accio lube.” Draco caught the bottle in his outstretched hand. Leaning over Harry’s body to kiss him on the mouth, he coated his fingers with lubricant. Draco thrust two fingers into Harry’s entrance. Harry arched his back and keened.

“Oh, bloody hell,” the brunette shuddered.

Draco twisted his fingers, sliding them in deeper. He turned his palm upward, curling his fingers inside Harry’s body. With the movement, he brushed against a place that caused Harry to see sparks behind his eyelids. He moaned aloud, thrusting his hips against Draco’s hand.

Pulling his fingers out, Draco wiped them on his cock haphazardly, barely giving Harry enough lubricant. He shoved his trousers down his hips and out of the way.

“Are you ready?” He asked, pushing Harry’s knees up and apart.

Harry’s eyes were lidded, his mouth half open. His breath was shallow and ragged. “Fuck me, Draco.”

Draco quirked an eyebrow as his cock twitched in anticipation. He drew himself up to his knees, closing the distance between them. Taking his cock in hand, he rubbed it from beneath Harry’s balls and down over his entrance. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked, teasing his lover with just the tip.

“Draco, please,” Harry groaned, biting his lip.

“Your wish his my command,” Draco whispered, more to himself than to Harry. Holding himself steady, he pressed himself into Harry’s body slowly. Once he was halfway in, he paused, gripping Harry’s hips with his hands. “Okay?” he asked.

Harry nodded.

Draco pulled out slightly, before pushing back in balls-deep. He began to establish a steady rhythm that had Harry moaning and pressing back against him.

“God, Draco. Harder.”

Gritting his teeth, Draco began pounding into the boy beneath him with all his effort. He knew his tight grip on Harry’s hips would leave oval-shaped bruises in the morning, but the thought only egged him on. He wanted every one to know that he owned the body beneath him. He punctuated each of these thoughts with a hard thrust.

“Are you going to come for me Harry?” A thrust. “Come on.” A thrust. “Come for me, Harry.” A thrust.

Harry pressed back against Draco, desperately trying to find release. He fisted his own cock, slicked from sweat and precome. “Hold on. Pull out a minute”

Draco stilled his thrusts, breathing heavily from exertion. The look on his face echoed his confusion, but he pulled himself out of Harry’s body none-the-less.

Licking his lips, Harry pressed a firm kiss to Draco’s mouth. He rolled over onto his stomach, presenting his bronze backside. Lifting himself up onto all fours, he folded his arms, resting his head on them, leaving his arse high in the air. “Okay,” he sighed. “Put it back in.”

Draco palmed Harry’s cheeks, spreading them apart with his thumbs. He pressed himself back into the tiny opening newly exposed. “Just like that,” Harry groaned, as the new position caused Draco’s cock to scrape over his prostate.

“Like that?” Draco asked, rolling his hips over the spot again.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Harry sighed, fisting himself in time to Draco’s thrusts.

Slapping Harry’s hand away, Draco took over stroking the brunette’s erection. As he got closer to completion, he squeezed Harry tighter, jacking him faster. With a shout, Harry came all over Draco’s hand and the floor beneath them. Draco followed a moment later as the contractions in Harry’s arse became too much.

With a soft exhale of breath, Draco collapsed on Harry’s back, his hand trapped beneath their combined weight. “Wow,” he sighed.

“Wow, indeed,” Harry replied. Pushing off the floor and against Draco, he managed to roll himself onto his back once again. “So when do you want to do this again?”

Unceremoniously, Draco stood up and began pulling his trousers back on.

“I’ll owl you,” he said. Once fully dressed, he walked out of the classroom without another backwards glance, leaving Harry half dressed on the floor covered in his own release.


End file.
